


Love You Like XO

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, ChanBaek - Freeform, Happy ChanBaek Day, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Entre infinitas detenções passadas em Hogwarts, Park Chanyeol apaixona-se por Byun Baekhyun, da casa rival, mas nada consegue lhe convencer a perder o medo de se declarar. Nada, exceto uma cantada fajuta e um desenho bonito deixado ao lado de um livro sobre herbologia.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Love You Like XO

**Author's Note:**

> Deixando essa one shot feita às pressas só para não dizer que mimei vocês no ChanBaek day. 
> 
> Meu twitter: https://twitter.com/indelikaido  
> Curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/indelikaido
> 
> Boa leitura!

O silêncio mortal da biblioteca era capaz de desconcertar até mesmo a pessoa mais calma daquele castelo.

Park Chanyeol não era exatamente o que poderia ser chamado de _tranquilo_ , mas sabia que seus sentimentos ampliavam-se exponencialmente enquanto permanecia sentado de frente para uma pilha de livros velhos sobre Poções, protelando o momento em que limparia todos eles, um por um. Ele não era o tipo de estudante que fazia as coisas de má vontade, mas cuidar da biblioteca de Hogwarts era a última coisa que gostaria de estar fazendo em uma tarde de sábado.

Ele não se esforçava muito para ser recompensado com algo além de detenções; era um bom aluno, mas para cada nota boa que tirava havia uma grande pegadinha que arquitetava com Jongdae que fazia com que fosse direto para a sala de McGonagall. Suspirou, frustrado, e pegou um exemplar de _Poções Exatas para Estudantes Desesperados_ , folheando-o brevemente antes de pegar o pano para tirar o pó que se acumulava em seus cantinhos.

Estava em seu sexto ano e já sentia um pouquinho de saudosismo enquanto tentava limpar os livros o mais rápido que conseguia; prestes a sair de Hogwarts e decidir um pouco sobre como seria seu futuro, a perspectiva de se tentar seguir uma carreira acadêmica não deixava Chanyeol nem um pouco animado. Continuar vivendo na Londres trouxa, onde vivia com a família — pai trouxa, mãe bruxa —, também era muito menos atraente do que costumava ser. Não achava que conseguiria desempenhar uma carreira normal sabendo que sangue mágico corria por suas veias e que com um agitar de varinhas metade de seus problemas poderiam ser resolvidos, então continuava aproveitando a escola enquanto sua vida desandava daquele jeito meio incerto e errante.

A única estabilidade vinha de uma fonte ligeiramente inusitada e ficou um pouco mais tranquilo quando ergueu os olhos e encontrou ele sentado do outro lado do ambiente de leitura, debruçado sobre uma série de livros sobre criaturas mágicas enquanto os óculos de leitura pendiam precariamente da pontinha do nariz. O cachecol verde e prata quase escondia metade de seu rosto, a fumacinha de sua respiração embaçando as lentes de maneira constante. Byun Baekhyun era o nome do tal rapazinho moreno que deixava o coração do Park totalmente acelerado, a ponto de infarto.

Deixou escapar um resmungo, lembrando-se da lista que carregava consigo no bolso da calça. Ele sempre gostava de anotar as descobertas que fazia a respeito do sonserino. Nos últimos três anos tinha reunido um bom número de informações, mas aquela lista não servia para nada além de acalentar um Chanyeol cheio de medo de confessar seus sentimentos.

Quando prestou atenção no Byun pela primeira vez estava no terceiro ano e a Grifinória e a Sonserina estavam dividindo uma das arquibancadas no campo de Quadribol. Jongdae tinha acabado de retornar para o salão comunal depois de passar mal por causa das aulas práticas que tiveram durante o dia. ­Por isso, e apenas por isso, se viu sozinho entre uma parte de seus colegas de classe do primeiro ano e um grupo barulhento da Sonserina.

Era claro que o único estudante que não era alto demais enquanto falava era justamente _ele_ , que tinha sentado ao seu lado e tinha um cheiro inebriante de café com leite e canela e bolinhos de baunilha com chocolate. Quando Chanyeol se deu conta, estava de olhos fechados e apreciando a combinação do cheiro dele com a voz bonita do único aluno da casa que participava do coral. Não costumava reparar muito nas pessoas de outras casas, mas ele foi uma bela exceção. Sua segunda impressão foi de que o cabelo dele era muito bonito, porque o Park gostava de fazer esse tipo de anotação mental.

Passou horas de tortura ao lado dele e quando voltou para o Salão Comunal ainda estava um pouco encantado, certo de que se tivesse um frasquinho cheio de _amortentia_ ele teria o cheiro característico de Byun Baekhyun.

Seu segundo item na lista de coisas importantes sobre ele falava que o estudante odiava coisas doces. Tinha descoberto aquilo por acidente entreouvindo uma conversa entre ele e Oh Sehun, outro rapazinho do sexto ano que era da Sonserina e que vivia andando com o Byun desde o primeiro dia. Estavam aproveitando o jantar de Halloween quando eles começaram a ter uma conversa no mínimo intensa sobre as tortinhas de abóbora que pareciam estar deliciosas — e mentalmente confirmava que sim, estavam perfeitas — mas que pareciam ser alvo de um intenso ódio do mais novo.

Ele odiava doces porque assim era mais fácil de se manter longe deles; o único docinho que Baekhyun podia comer eram os bolinhos de baunilha sem açúcar e sem glúten que sua mãe preparava quando passava o Natal em casa ou que enviava vez ou outra para o filho diabético. O dono do coração de Chanyeol precisava tomar insulina e não podia consumir aquelas porcarias que o grifinório comia aos montes quando ia para Hogsmeade com Jongdae e isso lhe deixava ainda mais intimidado quando pensava em tomar alguma atitude a respeito de sua quedinha. Se não podia levar ele para a Dedos de Mel e pagar caramelos e varinhas de alcaçuz para Baekhyun, o que mais faria?

Ainda irritado com sua própria falta de coragem, Chanyeol parou de encarar o Byun e voltou a olhar para os livros que limpava de maneira mecânica, tentando ao máximo parar de pensar naquele guri. Era uma tarefa ingrata porque quanto mais tempo passava naquela atividade aborrecente mais pensava no sorriso daquele garoto, mais pensava nos dedos finos que manuseavam a pena dourada com elegância e nos traços bonitos e delicados que sumiam dentro do cachecol da casa dele... _Argh_. Não tinha paz nem mesmo naquele canto porque diferente da maioria dos estudantes da Sonserina, ele parecia gostar _muito_ de passar seu tempo livre ali, na companhia dos livros e dos olhares interessados de Chanyeol. Ele sempre arrumava algum trabalho para fazer, sempre usava alguma desculpa para despistar os colegas e quase todos os dias aparecia no campo de visão do grifinório como se fossem da mesma casa. Como se o salão comunal da Sonserina não ficasse nas masmorras, mas sim bem ali, do ladinho da torre da Grifinória.

Outro fato interessante sobre ele é que sua presença era uma constante nos dias de Park Chanyeol. Não dividiam aulas por estarem em anos diferentes, mas ele sempre estava nos cantinhos de Hogwarts dos quais mais gostava; nos jardins, com seu fiel caderno de desenho, na biblioteca e sentado nos lances de escadas que levavam à torre Norte, onde aconteciam as aulas de Adivinhação. Ele não era muito fã daquela matéria, mas sempre gostava quando passava por ali super irritado e via o rapaz quietinho, as vestes balançando com o vento que entrava pelas largas janelas enquanto esboçava rascunhos da arquitetura do castelo e de paisagens que ficavam nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Nunca tinha visto aqueles desenhos com calma, tudo o que tinha na memória eram fragmentos: algumas cores bonitas como o laranja vívido do pôr do Sol e o verde-escuro da copa das árvores da Floresta Proibida, vista de cima. Ele só tinha a impressão de que seu interesse romântico era muito talentoso.

Assim que terminou de tirar a poeira dos livros e de encaixar cada um deles em seus devidos lugares, Chanyeol tirou a lista do bolso da calça e deu uma boa olhada nela, encostando-se em uma das estantes abarrotadas de livros sobre a história da escola. Outra informação que tinha pescado sobre Baekhyun era a de que ele não era nem um pouco parecido com o estereótipo que todos faziam dos alunos da Sonserina. Sua família tinha toda uma linhagem de estudantes da Corvinal, incluindo sua irmã — que havia se formado há três anos e se tornara uma grande _auror_ no Ministério da Magia — e ele por algum motivo tinha se tornado a ovelha negra; não lembrava-se muito bem do que tinha acontecido quando a diretora colocou o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça em sua primeira noite em Hogwarts, mas Chanyeol tinha certeza de que a escolha da casa tinha algo a ver com a ambição intensa que o rapaz tinha em ser um grande bruxo.

No começo, o jeito apático e frio do mais novo tinha afugentado muita gente e feito com que diversos boatos a seu respeito corressem pelos corredores, muitos deles ruins e desrespeitosos. Depois de um ano inteiro os estudantes perceberam que ele só era _muito_ inteligente e um rostinho simpático entre tantos olhares desafiadores que vinham de seus colegas de casa. Seu melhor amigo, o próprio Sehun, era um daqueles alunos que saía pela escola encarando todo mundo com ar superior e que por dentro era uma manteiga derretida. Os dois formavam a dupla de sonserinos menos provável da história de Hogwarts.

— Com licença, será que você poderia me ajudar a achar algum livro sobre plantas medicinais? — Uma voz muito familiar lhe tirou o foco daquela pequena lista e ele quase derrubou-lhe no chão quando percebeu que era Byun Baekhyun a lhe pedir por ajuda. Fitou ele, um pouco assustado. — _Ah_ , se você preferir eu posso pedir para a professora responsável...

— Não, tudo bem! Eu consigo achar um livro para você. — Se apressou em enfiar o pedaço de pergaminho na calça mais uma vez, quase certo de que estava muito longe do _apresentável_ enquanto se encaravam de pertinho. Durante três anos nunca se dirigiram a palavra de fato e naquela primeira vez Chanyeol estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado e com a gravata fora de lugar. Também tinha a certeza de que seu rosto estava inchado depois de dormir por duas horas na sala de estudos.

— É que eu pensei que você saberia me ajudar, já que está sempre por aqui. — Comentou em um tom baixo, seguindo o mais velho para a seção sobre Herbologia. Seus olhos se focaram um pouco na forma como os cachinhos negros no cabelo dele balançavam enquanto andava. — Acho legal quando os alunos se voluntariam a ajudar, mas não esperava isso de alguém da Grifinória.

— Bom, sua intuição está meio certa. Estou cumprindo detenção. — Deu de ombros, sem saber o motivo pelo qual tinha corrigido a visão que ele tinha a respeito de si. Poderia ter omitido aquele fato e deixado que Baekhyun pensasse que era um aluno bom e proativo, mas era linguarudo demais para deixar aquilo passar. O sonserino riu de maneira tímida, afrouxando o cachecol com os dedos finos. — Pode olhar a fileira 10. Ali tem alguns exemplares sobre esse tema, organizados por ordem alfabética.

Baekhyun passou pelo espaço estreito entre o corpo de Chanyeol e a estante, ligeiramente corado por causa da situação. — Obrigado, encrenqueiro.

— Eu também não esperava alguém da Sonserina se escondendo atrás de livros. Não me lembro de ter tanto trabalho quando estava no quinto ano. — Alfinetou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Sentiu uma estranha satisfação ao notar que ele tinha ficado desconcertado, o sorriso vacilando e o tom de vermelho se espalhando pelo rosto inteirinho.

— E-eu estou tentando pegar créditos extra. — Explicou com a voz trêmula, evitando o olhar curioso do outro garoto.

Acontece que Baekhyun estava ali pelos créditos e pelos olhares nada discretos do grifinório; ele estava bem ciente daquele interesse que existia há algum tempo e gostava muito de gravar em sua memória as coisas engraçadinhas que ele fazia na companhia de Kim Jongdae e Kim Minseok.

Como a pegadinha que envolvera monstros mágicos feitos de água e muita gritaria pelos corredores do castelo. Ou o evento feito anualmente com os veteranos, criado pelo Park, que envolvia uma corrida de barcos alucinante pelo Lago Negro, recheada de reviravoltas e armadilhas divertidas. Ele era uma grande mente quando o assunto era diversão, mas também era lindamente metódico. Os olhos de Baekhyun se deleitavam com a perspectiva de que, desde que suas detenções tornaram-se frequentes, as estantes daquela grande biblioteca nunca estiveram tão arrumadas. Ele sempre fazia o trabalho entre resmungos exasperados, mas o fazia muito bem.

Park Chanyeol também tinha uma risada gostosa, cabelos lindos e usava um perfume muito bom que lembrava o Byun do cheiro de terra molhada e chocolate quente. Ele tinha cheiro de tardes chuvosas de Domingo e não tinha jeito de não se apaixonar por alguém como ele. O único empecilho era a falta de coragem em tomar uma iniciativa.

Então ficava esperando, há anos, até que ele se desse conta dos olhares furtivos que lançava a ele quando ninguém mais estava olhando.

— Entendi, entendi. Bom, eu espero que consiga encontrar o que procura. — Sorriu pequeno, o corpo inteiro retesado por causa do nervosismo que sentia. — Quando terminar de consultar os livros pode deixar em cima do balcão e eu coloco de volta nas estantes.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol.

Arregalou os olhos e girou nos calcanhares, impedindo-se de voltar para a mesa que ocupava antes de ser abordado por ele.

— Como sabe o meu nome? — Baekhyun sentiu-se que nem um bichinho acuado, sem saber o que falar para despistar o olhar astuto do grifinório.

— Hã, é... O professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas fala muito bem de você. — Disparou, arrependendo-se no mesmo instante ao ver os olhos de Chanyeol brilharem.

— É mesmo?

— Sim, sim, adora quando você começa a falar sobre história e coisas do tipo.

— Oh, entendi. Obrigado, eu acho. — Murmurou com um pouquinho de vergonha; ele era bom naquela matéria, sabia disso, mas sempre pensava que seus monólogos permeados de fatos históricos passavam totalmente despercebidos por pessoas que não fossem suas amigas.

Voltou pelos corredores cheios de estantes a passos lentos, as pernas trêmulas por causa do que havia acabado de acontecer; sua primeira conversa sólida com Baekhyun e ele nem tinha entrado em pânico como achava que aconteceria! Estava louco para que aquelas duas horas de detenção que lhe restavam passassem bem rapidinho para correr até o salão comunal e contar aquele feito incrível para Jongdae.

Sentou-se novamente, ainda anestesiado por causa do cheiro gostoso de seu paquera e pegou a pilha de pergaminhos que ainda deveria arquivar antes de se livrar da detenção. Só tirou os olhos do que fazia quando o Sol começava a se pôr do lado de fora e uma rápida olhada pelo ambiente lhe fez perceber que Baekhyun já tinha ido embora, deixando para trás uma pilha de livros. Por alguns segundos sentiu-se triste porque jurava que ele ficaria por ali para que conversassem.

— O que você está pensando, seu idiota? Vocês nem são amigos... — Resmungou, guardando os pergaminhos restantes atrás do balcão e começando a recolher os livros que ele tinha consultado, se detendo ao ver um pergaminho grosso escapando de um dos livros de Herbologia. — Ué...

Pegou o pergaminho, a curiosidade falando mais alto. Uma caligrafia caprichada endereçava-lhe à _Park Chanyeol_. Com os dedos tremendo e o corpo todo arrepiado, abriu ele com muito cuidado e carinho. Havia ali um desenho bonito de Chanyeol organizando os livros, os cachos negros desenhados com tanta graça que parecia haver uma brisa leve batendo nos rabiscos. Os únicos pontos coloridos da arte eram as listras vermelhas e amarelas de sua gravata desajustada.

Sentindo o coração quase escapar pela boca, notou a mensagem logo abaixo do desenho.

_Se você quer ser o meu par no baile de inverno e me encontrar nos jardins hoje à noite, dê uma risadinha. Caso contrário, conjure um patrono corpóreo enquanto dá um triplo mortal carpado na frente do professor de adivinhação._

_Byun Baekhyun._

Chanyeol sorriu e colocou o papel e o envelope contra o peito, se demorando um pouquinho naquela sensação gostosa de ser correspondido por alguém de quem gostava. Ele até sabia conjurar um patrono corpóreo e um toque de mágica poderia lhe ajudar no triplo mortal carpado, mas não queria recusar a proposta de Baekhyun. Foi muito bom ver a surpresa estampada no rosto do mais novo quando surgiu nos jardins, tropeçando depois de sair da biblioteca — aqueles livros tinham lhe dado mais trabalho do que imaginava que dariam — e correr feito um louco ao encontro do sonserino.

E não havia nada no mundo, trouxa ou mágico, que conseguisse tirar aquele sorriso do rosto de Chanyeol quando entrelaçou os dedos aos dele enquanto conversavam sobre cores e matérias favoritas.


End file.
